Warriors Orochi (series)
Warriors Orochi (無双OROCHI, Musou OROCHI) is a crossover series fusing the worlds of Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. Originally, the game Warriors Orochi was supposed to be a parting game for current-gen consoles, namely the PlayStation 2. It was also meant to be a "wish fulfillment" production for both fans and developers alike. However, due to the success and fan reaction of the first game, Koei made a series out of the concept. They also broadened their range of characters by adding historical and mythical figures from time periods predating the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. The Japanese narration for the series is done by Ryōichi Tanaka. Characters In all games prior to the latest installment Dynasty Warriors characters use their Dynasty Warriors 5 looks and the Samurai Warriors characters mainly use their Samurai Warriors 2 appearance (excluding characters cut in this title). The series's latest entry uses character models from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. In Warriors Orochi 4, All characters use their models from Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires and Samurai Warriors 4-II. The Warriors Orochi series has added twenty five characters to the general Warriors series and redesigned two other warriors. Most of these characters are based on various books and legends, such as Journey to the West, Fengshen Yanyi, and The Tale of the Heike. The series allows several cross-era relationships that previously had no chance of happening. This character list merges the re-releases of particular games together. Warriors Orochi Orochi - WO Render.png|'Orochi'|link=Orochi DaJi - WO3 Render.png|'Da Ji'|link=Da Ji Warriors Orochi 2 TaigongWang - WO3 Render.png|'Taigong Wang'|link=Taigong Wang Sun Wukong Orochi Render.png|'Sun Wukong'|link=Sun Wukong FuXi - WO3 Render.png|'Fu Xi'|link=Fu Xi Nuwaorochi2render.png|'Nuwa'|link=Nuwa Yoshitsune Minamoto - WO2.png|'Yoshitsune Minamoto'|link=Yoshitsune Minamoto Kiyomori - WO3 Render.png|'Kiyomori Taira'|link=Kiyomori Taira Himiko - WO3 Render.png|'Himiko'|link=Himiko Shinorochi.png|'Orochi X'|link=Orochi WOZ-Dodomeki.png|'Dodomeki'|link=Dodomeki WOZ-Gyuki.png|'Gyūki'|link=Gyūki MOZ-Sanzang.png|'Sanzang'|link=Sanzang MOZ-Benkei.png|'Benkei'|link=Benkei Warriors Orochi 3 |-|Mainstays= WO3-Kaguya.png|'Kaguya'|link=Kaguya WO3-Susanoo.png|'Susano'o'|link=Susano'o WO3-Nezha.png|'Cyborg Nezha'|link=Nezha WO3-Shuten Doji.png|'Shuten Dōji'|link=Shuten Dōji WO3S-Seimei Abe.png|'Seimei Abe'|link=Seimei Abe WO3H-Shennong.png|'Shennong'|link=Shennong Mae Tamamo Render (WO3U).jpg|'Tamamo'|link=Tamamo Yinglong Render (WO3U).jpg|'Yinglong'|link=Yinglong Nezha Render (WO3U).jpg|'Human Nezha'|link=Nezha 9tailedfox-wo3u.jpg|'Kyūbi'|link=Kyūbi WO3U-Hundun.jpg|'Hundun'|link=Hundun |-|Guests= WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|'Ryu Hayabusa'|link=Ryu Hayabusa WO3-Ayane.png|'Ayane'|link=Ayane WO3-Joan of Arc.png|'Joan of Arc'|link=Joan of Arc WO3-Nemea.png|'Nemea'|link=Nemea Achilles (WO4).png|'Achilles'|link=Achilles WO3S-Rachel.png|'Rachel'|link=Rachel WO3H-Momiji.png|'Momiji'|link=Momiji Kasumi Render (WO3U).jpg|'Kasumi'|link=Kasumi Sterkenburg Cranach Render (WO3U).jpg|'Sterkenburg Cranach'|link=Sterkenburg Cranach Sophitia Render (WO3U).jpg|'Sophitia Alexandra'|link=Sophitia Alexandra :Note: Not every Guest Character will return for future installments. Warriors Orochi 4 Zeus (WO4).png|'Zeus'|link=Zeus Athena (WO4).png|'Athena'|link=Athena Perseus (WO4).png|'Perseus'|link=Loki Ares (WO4).png|'Ares'|link=Ares Odin (WO4).png|'Odin'|link=Odin Mizuchi (WO4).png|'Diamondback'|link=Diamondback Gaia (WO4U).png|'Gaia'|link=Gaia Hades (WO4U).png|'Hades'|link=Hades Yang Jian (WO4U).png|'Yang Jian'|link=Yang Jian Unique Non-Playable Characters *Hydra (Warriors Orochi 3) *Heavenly Emperor (Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate) Games *''Warriors Orochi'' *''Warriors Orochi PSP'' *''Warriors Orochi 2'' *''Warriors Orochi 2 PSP'' *''Musou OROCHI Z'' *''Warriors Orochi 3'' *''Musou Orochi 2: Special'' *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' *''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' *''Warriors Orochi 4'' *''Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate'' *''100man-nin no Musou OROCHI'' *''Pachislot Musou OROCHI'' *''CR Musou OROCHI'' Gallery Warriors Orochi Case.jpg|Warriors Orochi US package art Warriors Orochi 2 Case.jpg|Warriors Orochi 2 US package art Japanese MOZ.jpg|Musou Orochi Z package art Wo3-eu-cover.png|Warriors Orochi 3 EU package art WO4 EN Cover.png|Warriors Orochi 4 EU package art Category: Game Series